Deep Into Me
by Perfections-Cat
Summary: The thing Sasuke hated about intimacy was that it reminded him of just how far away he was. Despite that, he found he could never completely turn his back on it. Though fleeting, it was the only taste of salvation he could hope for. SasuNaru.


"Evening already?"

Fading sunlight squeezed through the slats of the wooden shutters, throwing weakening pools of light onto the floor directly beneath. Aside from that, the room was dark; not quite pitch-black, but infused with a soft glow that seemed to radiate past the window covering.

It was comforting in a way he had never imagined it to be. The descent of night had meant only one of two things to him before this moment: an oncoming mission or a flurry of wrath-filled memories. This time though, it was different.

Sasuke idly wished that time was something to be captured. Something that could be held forever, sort of like a living photograph; it would never change and he could stay there forever. Time was, perhaps, like that, he mused. But rather than being something immutable, it was more like a firefly. You could capture a moment, place it inside some protective jar where you could see it for as long as you wanted. That was until the damn thing died. Then you were left with nothing but the stale aftertaste, a knowledge that you had somehow killed the whole purpose of it by holding it prisoner.

Time, much like Naruto, was something he could never hold down.

"I don't care what time it is, jackass...you're letting all the warmth out by sitting up like that!"

"Hmph..." came the huffed response. Sasuke leaned over, letting his now cool fingers slid down Naruto's spine. There was an immediate stiffening in his form; Sasuke grinned with wry humor.

Leaning to the side, he escaped harm as Naruto's fist came flying up out of the sheets with practiced ease. "Too slow, dobe..."

"Fucking sheets!"

"Tch..."

Naruto rolled over, the former weapon of an arm falling casually over Sasuke's lap. "Doesn't matter...I already caught you." There was another shift, the movement bringing his former teammate closer. Calloused fingers dug harshly, possessively into his side.

Sasuke glanced down. Despite all that had passed between them in the proceeding hours, he still wanted to touch him. He had imagined that once all was said and done, he would have had his fill, would have known what it was like, and in knowing that, would not have to worry about it again. However, that desire still hurt him. Not in the same manner that getting stitched up hurt, nor was it similar to the pain Itachi's actions brought him.

This was different. It burned, threatening to take all of him down in flames if he didn't acknowledge this. It ached as though his lungs weren't getting the air they needed. He just needed to breathe, needed to...

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's hip, silencing all thoughts. He was always hot, always simmering on his skin, inside of him.

"I hope you don't think I'll be staying."

Bright blue eyes slid upward, glittered with skilled mischief. "Oh? Does that mean you want to leave then?"

Sasuke's lips curled back into a half-snarl, half-smirk upon detecting the blatant arrogance in those words. Naturally, he didn't _want_ to leave, but he hated how Naruto so openly put it. With a dismissive click of his tongue, he gathered one hand around Naruto's wrist and the other around the sheets, tugging both off of his bare form.

Before he could move off of the bed, however, Sasuke was halted by a searing sensation shuddering up through his torso. "Baka..." was all he managed to breathe out at first. It had been a futile effort to escape in the first place. "...Couldn't you kiss me some other place?"

"Saa..." Naruto muttered, climbing his way up Sasuke's figure. Fingertips plodded along paths that had been created only hours ago, skimmed over flesh and scar-tissue. Naruto always took a moment to explore those pink-hued blemishes; very few had actually faded into tough silvery-lined scars. His questions over the how's and why's of those marks had almost driven Sasuke off last night. Somehow though, he had ended up staying. Just like now.

A light purring rumbled from Naruto's throat. Sasuke could feel it vibrating over his chest as lips pressed distractedly against his ribs. "This one...?"

"I already told you, dobe."

"I forgot..."

"You're useless."

The humming sensation stopped. Fingers retracted, pausing only to examine one last scar by his right hip. The motion caused his lips to curve with the hints of laughter. Naruto had never had the best of attention spans, even when angry. But before the blond could slip any further away, Sasuke slid his hand up along Naruto's throat, catching him harshly by the chin.

"Let go." The subtle lacing of venom in that statement sparked something within him, a dark sort of glee that liked to see Naruto struggle, liked to see the defiant gleam in those sapphire eyes. It was that part of Sasuke that had taken particular delight in watching the fox-boy writhe beneath him. Watching that panting, flush-faced vision answer to him alone.

"No."

Naruto jerked his head to the side. With a light chuckle, a sound layered with amusement and blistering pride, Sasuke slipped over to his side. Lips pressed casually against Naruto's neck, marking a trail from the shoulder to the ear. He still tasted heavily of salt. Not that he minded; it was evidence of him, after all.

"Oi...I said let go, you bastard!" There was another jolt of movement.

"And I said no." Sasuke punctuated the statement with a flick of his tongue behind Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke..". Hearing his name always had a strange effect on him. At least, hearing it come from Naruto like this. It wasn't a hard-line, "I have something to prove" bullet, but rather a quiet plea muddling somewhere between want and sorrow.

Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's chin. "Hmph..." He slid his hand down over the young man's chest, pausing only to sketch the spiraling seal, then wrapped his fingers around the other's hand. "You're so pathetic sometimes...".

Moments passed, coagulating into memories along the way. Ones that Sasuke was sure he would call upon more often than he would like. He hated this, or so some part of his being claimed it did. Hated that he needed this. Hated that this reminded him terribly of the salvation he was never going to have.

Defeated, Sasuke lowered his head against Naruto's shoulder. He gingerly wrapped his other arm around the blond's waist, tugging Naruto's warmth closer to him. Why, after all this time, did he still need someone? Hoping to perish the thought, he brushed his lips lightly over the closest portion of skin.

"I'm going to kill you, you know...".

"Ah..." Naruto murmured, craning his neck to see what little he could of the black-haired head resting on his shoulder.

Sasuke shifted his gaze. Naruto's eyes had a horrible way of boring through him. Never faltered. Never second guessed. He wondered how Naruto could see that so-called light when he couldn't see it in himself at all. He really was a bastard; Sasuke knew that to be all too true. Not that he bothered to change any of that.

"I'd like to see you try, asshole." There was a soft snort, a mixture of amusement and derision. "You'll be lucky to escape from me alive...".

Sasuke smirked, then lifted his head to kiss Naruto. "Foolish dreams, dobe...".


End file.
